All The Things She Said
by victoriafan882003
Summary: Victoria joins the company in July of 2000.....
1. Chapter 1

Title: All The Things She Said

Author: Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars.

Pairings: Victoria/Edge, possible Stephanie/Triple H

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What if Victoria joined the WWE back in 2000….and not as a ho?Set in about July 2000.I don't really recall everything exactly from back then but I'll try my best!

**************************************************************************************

July 2000……

Victoria hurridly turned a corner.She was late for a meeting with Stephanie and Shane McMahon.And that was definitely not good. "Oof!" Victoria nearly lost her balance as she ran head first into someone.Luckily,they wrapped their arms around her just in time.

"I'm so sorry," a soft,gentle accent said.Victoria looked up and saw a young man with green,caring eyes and multi-colored hair.He released her and stepped back. "Sorry," he apologized again. "I'm such a klutz." 

Straightening her white and blue baby-tee,Victoria replied, "No.It's my fault.I was in a hurry." She glanced at her watch. "I have to go…." 

"Oh,yeah.Of course." The man stepped to the side to let her pass.She hurridly walked by but he grabbed her arm. "Wait!What's your name?I'm Jeff." 

Wanting desperately to get away she answered hastily, "Victoria.I'm sorry Jeff but I have to go." And she left him standing there completely confused at her rudeness.

************************************************************************************

Victoria sighed in relief as she reached a door marked 'McMahon-Helmsley'.She hesitantly knocked and waited for an answer.

"Come in!" Victoria pushed open the door.She entered the lavish locker room and found Triple H,his wife Stephanie McMahon-Helmlsey,and Shane McMahon. "Good.You're finally here." Shane said as he motioned for her to sit down on the plush couch.

"I'm sorry-" Victoria began but was stopped when Shane waved her apology away.

"Don't worry about it," Shane said.He was seated in a leather arm chair.Stephanie and Triple H were sitting on the other side of the couch,both of them eyeing Victoria. "Tonight you will be making your debut on Raw.And you know we want you to be part of the McMahon-Helmsley regime." Victoria nodded and he continued. "Good.We have a perfect way to get you 'thrown into the mix' so to speak."

Victoria arched an eyebrow and asked, "Really?And what would that be?" 

Shane smiled. "Ever heard of Edge and Christian?" 

This almost made Victoria laugh.What kind of question was that.Victoria smirked. "Of course I know who Edge and Christian are.They are the most fightingest Tag Team Champions ever in the WWF." 

"Good." Shane said again.His smile grew even wider. "Because you are going to be managing them." Ignoring the surprised look on Victoria's face,Shane turned to his sister and brother-in-law. "I don't believe you've met Victoria.Victoria this is my sister Stephanie and her husband Triple H." 

Victoria shook their hands. "Nice to meet you." She said,trying to be polite.She just wished that they would stop staring at her. 

"So you're the new chick that Vince hired?" Hunter asked bluntly.Stephanie gave him the Look.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked testily. "Chick?I am not a 'chick'.I am a wrestler.I do not intend to go around flashing my tits and ass at everybody." The other three occupents of the room gaped at her. "And I am not some week little girl.I am a woman.And I will do whatever it takes to get to the top of the WWF." 

A long silence followed.Finally,Stephanie gave Victoria an approving smile. "Welcome to the McMahon-Helmsley Regime." A knock on the door distraced them. "It's open!" Stephanie called.

In walked Edge and Christian.The current WWF Tag Team Champions in all their glory.They strutted in with cocky,wide grins.Shane stood up to greet them. "Hey guys!" 

Edge plopped himself next to Victoria and looked her over.She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.Christian spoke up. "What did you need to see us about Shane?" 

Shane clapped his hands together. "Well,you know how T&A have Trish and the Hardyz have Lita in their corners?"

"Hosebeast," Edge replied with a look of disgust on his face.He looked over at Victoria when she giggled.He winked at her.

"And," Shane continued, "weren't you guys complaining just last week how 'totally unfair' it was that you guys were outnumbered?No one in your corner?That's all about to change." Shane looked pointedly at Victoria. "Guys,meet Victoria.Your new manager." 

************************************************************************************

"This is going to be so awesome!" Edge exclaimed with a winning smile.He and Christian high-fived,much to the amusement of the new WWF Diva. 

"Totally!" Christian agreed heartily. "No one is going to ever see this coming!" 

'You Think You Know Me' played and Edge and Christian went through the curtains with Victoria in tow.When they reached the top of the ramp the three of them paused,giving the crowd enough time to see that there was a woman with the Canadians.Victoria followed them to the ring and slid in after Edge.She almost laughed at the surprised look on the face of the ring announcer Lilian Garcia.Victoria played to the crowed a bit as she had learned to do down in OVW when she was training.Then the music of the Acolytes played and the two Texans charged to the ring.Jumping out of harm's way,Victoria went to the outside and began to cheer on Edge and Christian.

She winced when Bradshaw hit Edge with five or six hard chops.That had to hurt like hell.In Victoria's eyes this wasn't a fair fight.But fair didn't matter.The tag team titles did,though.While she was training in OVW,Victoria and the others watched the WWF constantly.She knew how much the titles meant to Edge and Christian.And now that she was their manager,it was her job to see that they kept them as long as possible. "Come on Christian!" Victoria yelled as she pounded the mat in an effort to get Christian to his feet. "Shit!" She exclaimed when Bradshaw hit poor Christian with a Clothesline From Hell.

While the ref kneeled over Christian,Edge hollered, "Victoria!Get a chair!" Thankfully,the referee didn't hear.Victoria jerked Lilian out of her chair,nearly knocking the blonde woman down.Victoria slid the chair in to Edge and quickly ran around to the other side of the ring were the ref was.She hopped up onto the ring apron and distracted him while Edge hit Bradshaw with the steel chair.Seeing that her work was done,Victoria stopped arguing with the WWF official and saw Edge pinning Bradshaw.1-2-3.Edge and Chrisitian had retained their belts.

Farooq attempted to save his friend but it was too late.They had lost.

**************************************************************************************

"Edge!Christian!May I have a word with you?" Edge rolled his eyes at the sound of Michael Cole's annoying voice.The interviewer was hurrying towards them with a mic in his hand and a cameraman trailing him.

"What is it Mitchell?" The tall man asked.

Cole gazed at Victoria. "Who is this woman that accompanied you two to ringside?" 

"Cole," Christian said as he wrapped and arm around Victoria, "This is Victoria.Our manager." 

Edge nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah.The Hardyz aren't the only ones with a woman in their corner anymore." 

**************************************************************************************

AN-This idea just kind of came to me.What do you think?Should I continue?BTW,sorry for the crappy title but I didn't know what else to call it!  


Sarah


	2. Chapter 2

Title: All The Things She Said

Author: Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I own none of the WWE Superstars

Pairings: Victoria/Edge, possible Stephanie/Triple H

Summary: What if Victoria joined the WWE back in 2000….and not as a ho?Set in about July 2000.I don't really recall everything exactly from back then but I'll try my best!

**************************************************************************************

"That was awesome!" Edge exclaimed. "I so wish I could've seen the look on the Hardyz's faces!" He and Christian both had an arm around Victoria now.The three of the were heading back to the McMahon-Helmsley locker room.When they got there they were met by an exuberant Shane.

He threw his arms around Victoria. "That was great!What a way to debut!" 

Victoria awkwardly hugged him back. "Ummm….Shane?All I did was give Edge a chair and distracted the referee." 

"But you sent a message!" Shane said as he released her. "You sent a message to everyone that the WWF has a new force to be reckoned with!" 

"Okay," Victoria looked curiously at Edge and Christian but they just shrugged.Apparently they were used to Shane's behavior.

"You three go take a shower," Shane stopped when he realized what he'd said.

"You want the three of us to shower together?" Edge asked between laughs.He glanced over at Victoria who,although blushing slighty was still smiling.He certainly wouldn't mind showering with her.

"And I thought Edge was a pervert," Christian muttered,shaking his head.

The oldest McMahon child rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant!Just go take a shower." When he saw that Edge opened his mouth to make a comment he quickly said, "Separately!"

**************************************************************************************

"Who the hell is Victoria?" Matt Hardy demanded angrily to no one in particular.

Lita shrugged and Jeff remained quiet.He had been ever since he'd seen Victoria walk out with he and Matt's rivals.He didn't know what to say.He had been hoping that maybe Lita would befriend Victoria and he could learn more about her.It didn't look as if that would be happening anytime soon.

"She looks pretty tough," Lita said.She knew she wasn't being helpful but there wasn't much else to say.She knew nothing about Victoria other than she looked very tough and strong. "She looks like she could put up one hell of a fight.It'll be nice to have some competition." She shuddered as she thought of Trish Stratus and Terri Runnels.Not to mention the current Women's Champion, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.What a joke.

Matt looked at her as if she had two heads. "Competition?Lita are you nuts?She's with Edge and Christian for God's sake!They're jackasses!" 

"No kidding Matt," Lita replied as she finished tying her shoe.She was to accompany Matt and Jeff to their match against Too Cool.

"Did either of you hear that Vince had hired a new diva?" Matt asked the other two in the room.

Lita thought about it. "Actually, I heard Stephanie and Shane talking about some woman the other day.It must have been Victoria." 

"Why didn't you say something?" 

"I don't know," Lita shrugged again. "I forgot.Sue me." 

Matt began pacing. "This is not good!If those blond bimbos have her in their corner who knows what'll happen!They already have the Regime on their side.Now this Victoria woman!Dammit guys,this is one more strike against us!" 

"Matt!Calm down!You need to concentrate on the match.It's coming up." Lita attempted to make him sit down but he brushed her off.

"I met her." Jeff spoke up.His southern accent startled them both. "Earlier.Right before the show started.In the hallway.She was in a hurry and I wasn't paying any attention.We ran right into each other.I apologized but she seemed a bit rude." 

"Of course she's rude!" Matt scoffed. "Did you happen to notice who she walked out to the ring with tonight?" 

Lita spoke up hesitantly. "Guys?Your match will be starting in about five minutes.It'll be hard to have it if you two aren't out there."

**************************************************************************************

Victoria stood in front of the monitor with her arms crossed as she watched the match between the Hardy Boyz and Too Cool.More specifically,she was watching Lita.She had seen Lita in the ring before and she was pretty damn good.Unfourtanetly, the redheaded diva didn't have anyone to wrestle.Granted there was Ivory and Jackie but after a while those matches got boring.But now,Lita would get what was coming to her.She would pay for sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"Stupid Hardyz," Edge muttered darkly. "Damn hicks." 

When Lita climbed up to the top turnbuckle to give Scotty 2 Hotty a hurricanrana,Victoria was struck with an idea.

**************************************************************************************

Lita quickly rolled out of the ring before the referee saw her. "Come on Matt!" She pounded the ring as Matt cover Scotty.Then a flash of black caught her eye.Before she could react she was tackled to the floor.

She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Victoria above her with a smirk on her face.Lita,still in shock from the surprise attack,swore when the raven-haired woman's fist connected with her jaw.

"Get up Lita!" Victoria taunted her. "You think you're so tough and cool?Get up!" As Lita struggled to her feet and held her jaw,Victoria kicked the redhead hard in the ribcage.

"Lita!" 

Victoria looked up at the sound of Matt Hardy's voice.He was glaring evilly at her and making his way over but was intercepted by Edge.The two Canadians had also ran out and attacked Matt and Jeff.By this time,Lita was on her feet.Victoria ran at her once again and for the second time that night she tackled the Xtreme Diva.But this time she stayed on top of her and began punching her repeatedly.Two strong arms wrapped around Victoria's waist and pulled her off of Lita.

"You bitch!"

Victoria struggled in Matt's arms.She finally freed herself enough to slap him in the face.He reeled back and held his cheek.She saw that Edge and Christian were retreating so she followed,giving one last look at the fallen Lita.

**************************************************************************************

"That bitch!" Matt growled then winced when his head protested his sudden movement.

"Sweetie,are you okay?" Jeff asked Lita as one of the trainer's finished looking her over.He hadn't really been shocked that Edge and Christian had run out.He had to admit that he was surprised a little by Victoria's appearance.He shouldn't have been.She was obviously with Edge and Christian now.Anyway,the main focus was Lita.

Lita groaned. "Ugh.My face hurts." She gently placed an ice pack against her jaw.There was definitely going to be a bruise or two in the morning.

AN-Okay guys!That was Ch.2(No duh)!Anywhoo,I love feedback and reviews!*hint,hint*

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

Title: All The Things She Said

Author: Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE Superstars!

Pairings: Victoria/Edge, possible Stephanie/Triple H

Summary: What if Victoria joined the WWE back in 2000….and not as a   
ho?Set in about July 2000.I don't really recall everything exactly   
from back then but I'll try my best!

Three days later….Smackdown…..

*************************************************************************************

"Ivory?" Victoria asked with an arched eyebrow. "Why would Ivory challenge me to a match?" It was three days after Victoria's Raw debut.There were rumors flying around everywhere in the WWF locker rooms.People were saying that Victoria was Edge and Christian's sister and other rumors had her in an affair with Vince McMahon.The latter nearly made her throw up in disgust.

Shane shrugged. "She probably feels threatened.First Lita comes to the company and now you." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Not to mention that Foley already made the damn match." He hated Mick Foley with a passion.Hell,the whole McMahon family hated him.

"Sounds good to me," Victoria rubbed her hands together and licked her lips. "I look forward to showing everyone what I can do." 

**************************************************************************************

"How do you think she's going to do?" Hunter asked his wife who was currently admiring her Women's Title.

Stephanie looked up with a bored look on her face. "I don't know." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Daddy say's she great.But who knows if he means in the ring or…well…you know." She wouldn't be a bit surprised if Victoria had indeed slept with her father.If she had,it wouldn't be the raven-haired diva's fault.Vince probably forced her.Stephanie would've staked her life on the fact that the only reason Trish Stratus was in the WWF was because she gave her father a blow job.

Hunter nodded in understanding. "She's probably just another Trish or Terri." 

**************************************************************************************

"Are you sure that you don't want us out there?" Edge asked for the third time.He and Christian had promised Victoria that they would stay in the back and not interfere but they wanted to be sure that was what they wanted." 

"No way," Victoria shook her head,causing her black hair to whip around her face. "I am going to prove to everyone that they had better not mess with me!" Victoria heard "You Think You Know Me" and left Edge and Christian standing by the monitor that was positioned near the curtain.

Victoria strutted her way to the ring amidst a chorus of boos.They didn't bother her though.She knew that she was good.

Ivory started the match by going behind and taking Victoria down, but Victoria hit her with a shoulder block and an elbow drop for and went for a pin but only got a two count.Shoulder block by Ivory, followed with mounted punches.Roundhouse by Ivory for a two count.Victoria drop toeholds Ivory into the ropes, then lays in with shoulder thrusts in the corner. Ivory leapfrogs Victoria and bridges the roll-up 1-2-shoulder up. Victoria sends Ivory flying outside. Back in the ring, Victoria hits a rope-flip legdrop for yet another two count.Victoria keeps smashing Ivory into the mat, then hits a short clothesline 1-2-shoulder up. Hairtoss by Victoria, who then locks in a full nelson.Ivory keeps trying to break the hold but can't. Suddenly she pushes her weight up and flips Victoria over 1-2-kickout. Backslide 1-2-kickout. Victoria catapults Ivory throat-first onto the ropes, then smashes her into the mat. Snap suplex by Victoria, held for another snap suplex 1-2-shoulder up. On the outside now, where Victoria whips Ivory into the stairs. Back in the ring, Ivory starts to fight back but is clubbed down. Ivory hits a clothesline out of nowhere 1-2-shoulder up. Spinning heel kick by Ivory but Victoria kicks out at 2. Ivory has the momentum and uses it to back Victoria into the corner. Chops by Ivory, but Victoria elbows her back. Victoria goes to the second rope, but Ivory 'buckles her and hits a suplex.She pinned Victoria but only got a two count.Victoria gets back up and hits a scoop slam and a backflip splash 1-2-shoulder up. Victoria lays on Ivory and applies a sleeper. Ivory fights up and out, but Victoria pokes her in the eye. Ivory goes for a neckbreaker, but Victoria shoves Ivory into the ropes. Victoria flips her onto her back and drops down, smashing Ivory's knees into the mat.With a confident smile,Victoria lazily covered Ivory for a three count.

*************************************************************************************

"Holy shit." Christian said with awe in his voice.Victoria had been absolutely amazing in the ring.

Edge just nodded in agreement.He certainly never wanted to be on Victoria's bad side.She was pretty damn sexy when she was mad,though.She would definitely be good for E&C.

*************************************************************************************

"Wow," Shane said.His dad said that Victoria was an great wrestler but Vince had also said that about Trish.For once though,Vinnie Mac was right. "She was awesome!" 

"Damn," Hunter muttered, "I hope I never meet her in a dark alley." 

"This is not good Shane!" Stephanie screeched impatiently. 

Shane threw his sister a confused look. "What do you mean?How is it not good?She totally kicked Ivory's ass!"

Stephanie stood up and stomped her stiletto. "Shane!" She held up her Women's Title and practically shoved it in his face. "She'll want my title Shane!"

"Steph,calm down!" Shane backed away,wanting to be able to breath a little bit. "How do you know she'll be after your title?And I don't even understand why you're so worried.It's not like you're a wrestler.You never defend your belt." 

Stephanie shrieked. "How dare you!" 

Deciding to play referee,Hunter stepped in, "Relax!Both of you," He added when he saw Stephanie open her mouth to reply. "Stephanie,baby,no one is going to take your title."

Stephanie jerked away from her husband. "Hunter!How can you say that?You saw what she did out there!She killed Ivory!" 

*************************************************************************************

"Crap," Jeff said as he ran a hand through his hair. "That was scary." 

Matt was putting on his wrestling boots. "I can't believe Edge and Christian haven't tried to pull any crap yet.I wouldn't have been one bit shocked if they had come out and attacked Ivory." 

Lita shook her head, "Face it Matt.Victoria is going to be a threat to Team Extreme.A big one." 

"How can you not be worried?You should be!Not me!After all she is a woman."

Rolling her eyes, Lita relpied, "She's a woman?No kidding?" The she sighed. "Matt,I am worried.But I'm not going to let her get to me.She's only been in the company for three days.Anyway,I'm always up for a challenge.And Lita was certain that Victoria was going to be more than a challenge.

"Lita!" Matt exclaimed. "Do you remember what she did?She attacked you Lita!" 

Jeff just sat back and listened quietly once again.He hated when his brother and Lita fought.It was really annoying.

*************************************************************************************

Victoria laughed as she was bombarded with hugs from both Edge and Christian. "That was sweet!" Edge grinned wolfishly at her. "Ya know,I need to brush up a bit on my wrestling.Know any hurricanranas?" 

Giggling,Victoria shook her head, "I don't think so blondie!" 

"That was a wicked finishing move you pulled out there.The one where it looked like you broke Ivory's neck.What's it called?" Christian asked.He grimaced as the image of Victoria doing that…thing…whatever it was to Ivory.

"It's called the Widow's Peak," Victoria replied as the three of them walked in the direction of the diva's locker room. "What did you think?" 

Edge winced. "It looked pretty brutal.What is it supposed to do exactly?" 

"Well," Victoria said, "The top of my head caves in to the back of their head.And obviously that knocks them out."

"Ouch," Christian said as he absently rubbed the back of his own head. "Doesn't that hurt you,too?" 

Victoria shrugged. "A little.But it's worth it if I win the match." 

"We're here," Edge announced as they finally arrived at the diva's locker room. "We'll let you shower.Unless you need some help washing your back…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," Christian grinned, "I am an expert back washer!" 

"Go away.Perverts!" Victoria shoved them down the hallway and entered the locker room.Her hazel eyes scanned the room and finally came to a rest on…..Lita. "Well….if it isn't little miss Lita." 

Startled,Lita spun around,dropping her hairbrush. "Excuse me?" 

Victoria sauntered up to her and without saying a word,attacked the redheaded diva.She repeatedly smashed Lita's head into a set of lockers. "You don't look so tough now Lita!Your little BOYZ aren't here to save you now!" She grabbed Lita by her hair and sent her flying into a wall. "There's more where that came from Lita!" Victoria grabbed her duffel bag and left the women's locker room with Lita in heap on the floor.

**************************************************************************************

AN-There's Chapter 3!I am getting ready to start Chapter 4.I totally know just what I want to do with this story.I may not pair Victoria and Edge up for a while though.Just a warning!

Sarah


End file.
